5 Incidents
by fellforyou
Summary: Five times where Freddie Benson feels something towards a certain blonde demon. Set during Senior Year.
1. Grapes

**Hello people! welcome to my first ICarly fanfic**. **I'm really excited about this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, there would be so much more Gibby!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Grapes**

Freddie was done. His mom was at the top of her game.

"Just let me use the flea comb one more time!" Mrs. Benson cried.

"No! I don't have fleas!" Freddie bellowed. With that he went out the door and stormed into Carly's apartment. But what he saw inside was unexpected.

"Hey Fredlumps," the blond girl greeted from the couch without even looking in his direction.

"Puckett," he answered back, "Where's Carly?"

"She went to Canada to get Spencer. He got caught with a pack of Canadian bacon in his pants and they thought he was smuggling drugs," Sam explained.

"Then why are you here?" Freddie questioned, not at all surprised by what she just said.

"Mama needed some ham," she replied. With a wave of her hand she added "Be a dear and check the fridge, I'm still hungry."

"Of course," he sighed and went to the fridge. "They've got yogurt, pasta salad, grapes-"

"Ooh! Grapes!" Sam yelled from the other room. "I love grapes."

"Okay, grapes it is," he brought the bowl back to the couch and motioned for her to take it.

"Nah, I'm too tired. Feed me," she demanded.

"What? No way," he replied disgustedly.

"Do it Benson." she said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright," complying, he lifted a grape to her mouth.

Watching her mouth engulf the small fruit became more and more enjoyable with each grape. She looked him in the eye as she took each one in her lips. It was highly...sensual. Freddie started to feel very warm in that apartment living room. All of a sudden Sam's eyes grew wide. In a flash she got up, pushed Freddie to the ground, and ran out the door.

"What the hell?" Freddie I angrily asked from the floor.

"Fredward Benson, did you just curse?" his mother screeched from across the hall. " I am going to wash your mouth out right now!"

"Aw, Mom!" Freddie ground as he got up, thinking to himself, _what the hell just happened?_

_

* * *

_**Review, Review, Review!**


	2. bunnies

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, all that chiz.I'm trying to make the chapters as long as I can**. **Because I'm on mid Winter Break, the whole story should be up by Friday.**

**Disclaimer: Dan is not yet willing to sell me everything, so no ownership here. On to the story!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Bunnies**

Freddie didn't know how he always got himself into this mess. The girls were dragging him to Build-A-Bra again. He'd made the mistake of commenting on seeing them in bras, and ended up walking through the mall with Sam on his back and a big bruise on his arm. Punishment she called it. Carly of course just giggles and told him he deserved it.

"I'm hungry," Sam grumbled from over his shoulder.

"What's new?" he scoffed. Freddie regretted this immediately when the blond kneed him in the back.

"Hold on, were right by the food court," Carly replied before cheerfully adding, "Oh look, there's Wendy!"

"You go ahead, Freducini and I will stay here," Sam stated.

Seeing Freddie's confused face Carly explained, "She owes Wendy 20 bucks."

"Ah. I see. Yeah We can get some food." Freddie watched the brunette walk away. "Okay Sam, what do you want to eat?"

"No. I wanna go over there." Sam pointed to a pet store called Eddie's Pets.

"You know you can't eat those, right?" Freddie asked, completely serious.

"I know that! Now take me to the pets Fredison!"

As Freddie walked in the store with Sam on his back, an old lady commented on what a cute couple they were. Sam practically flew of his back before they both began to stammer.

"Us? No-"

"Yeah, we'd never-"

"He's so nubbish."

"Hey!"

"What? You are."

The woman just looked confused and walked away. Freddie turned around to find Sam was gone. He walked to the other end of the store and found her next to the bunnies with one in her hand, dangerously close to her mouth.

"Sam, wait!" he stopped short when he realized what she was doing.

_Dear God, Sam is cuddling, _he thought, _never saw that coming._

It was actually kind of sweet. She looked like a natural. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered, "Isn't he cute. I love bunnies. Mel and I used to have matching ones. Mine was Sir Carrot Head and her's was Princess Bunnita."

"I never knew you had bunnies," Freddie stated, urging her to continue. It was rare for Sam to open up about her past.

"Well my mom made us get rid of them we we moved. The new apartment had a no pet policy."

"But you still have Frothy." They both smiled at the mention of her rabid cat.

"That was a different place then where we live now. We used to move around a lot." Sam then grew quiet. Freddie knew better then to push her. He was lucky he got that much.

"Speaking of cats, look at those ones," he said, hoping to change the subject. She took the hint and put down the bunny.

"Let's go look." She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the kennels.

"Give me a boost. I wanna see the white one on top," she demanded.

"No!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll do it myself." She started climbing up the kennel.

"Be careful," Freddie pleaded. This wasn't going to end well.

Near the top of the kennel, Sam lost her footing. As she was falling, Freddie out himself in position to catch her. Instead she landed on top of him. They laid there laughing until a voice came calling from behind them.

"Hey, you guys left me," Carly complained.

Sam jumped up and walked out of the store while yelling, "Build-A-Bra here we come!"

_Wow, Carly could really ruin a moment, _Freddie thought. _Wait, did I just have a moment? With Sam?_

* * *

**See that**** button down there? Click it!**


	3. Auction

**What goes on? I am soo sorry for not posting yesterday, I got wayy to caught up in the Olympics**. **So as a treat, I'm putting up two chapters today. Here's the first one, the other one should be up in the next couple hours, and I left a hint about the last chapter, which is my favorite incident. If you figure it out,** **tell me in a review!**

**Disclaimer: Geez, I told you, I won nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Auction**

Freddie knew this would be a disaster before it had even begun. Ridgeway High was having a Bachelorette Auction for Senior Prom. They rented out the ballroom at the Seattle Hilton. There would be a Fashion Show first and then guys could bid on one of twenty girls to take to Prom. It was supposedly a great way to make more money for the Senior Trip coming up next month.

Of course, Carly was very excited for this. She bought an expensive dress and everything. She loved the idea of tons of guys vying for attention, as always. Sam, on the other hand, was not so thrilled. Carly forced her to join the auction. But, unfortunately, she had not shown.

"Freddie! Where's Sam? She's 45 minutes late!" Carly fretted from her changing area.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just here to work lights!" That was a lie. Freddie was looking for an opportunity to see his best friends in pretty dresses. He didn't have a chance to go to Prom with either of them thanks to this stupid auction.

"Well she said she was on her way about an hour ago!" Carly didn't have a grasp on being calm in bad situations.

"Relax, she probably stopped to get something to eat. I'll go check anywhere around the block that has food," he chuckled at that. The girl had an undeniable love for anything edible.

"Well hurry, the auction starts in 30 minutes," Carly stated as she stepped out in her pink, frilly dress. He turned to leave until he saw the look on her face.

"What?" he questioned.

"You didn't say anything about my dress," she complained.

"Ugh, you look great Carly. Now I have to go." Freddie was tired of her expectations. Why should he have to love everything about her if she couldn't reciprocate those feelings?

As he walked out of the ballroom he thought of the different places to look for Sam. He decided to just walk down the street and look into every food making establishment until he saw her. After ten minutes of walking he decided to take a break on a bench at the park across the street. That's when he spotted her.

Sitting alone on a swing set, with a blue dress on-because Sam Puckett would never wear a pink prom dress- she was looking at her converse-clad feet.

"Sam!" he yelled as he ran up to her. As soon as her reached her swing he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," she spat, but he knew something was wrong.

"Come on Puckett, what's wrong?" He sat down on the swing next to her.

"I couldn't do it! There, happy nub?" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I couldn't face the idea of walking the runway in this stupid dress and having no one bid on me. I mean who would when they could have Carly or Wendy? I'm not that type of girl. I'm not pretty and fun to dance with." Sam buried her face in her hands in frustration.

"Sam, you know that's not true. You're fun and-" Freddie took a deep breath before saying something that could threaten his health. "And you're beautiful." He prepared for a punch but nothing came. "You're not hitting me. Why aren't you hitting me?"

Sam actually had a smile on her face. Freddie certainly had not expected that. "You know what Fredifer? For once, I agree with you. Any guy who doesn't want Mama doesn't know what he's missing." She then got up form the swings and turned to Freddie. "Well come on Benson, walk me to the auction like the gentleman you claim to be."

Freddie laughed. He got up and offered her his arm, which she surprisingly accepted. They walked like that in silence back to the hotel. Her dress and his sweatshirt and jeans were perfectly opposite, just as the two friends were. For once Freddie agreed with Sam as well, and he was glad he wasn't missing anything.

* * *

**I think you know what to do now. It involves that button down there.**


	4. Project

**Yo, yo, homies**. **Here's that second chapter I promised. Two things. First, I came across a song I thought all you Seddie shippers would enjoy. It's called Someone Somewhere. by Jason Reeves. It really reminds me of them. Also, only just now have I ****realized I didn't mention the story takes place Senior year *facepalms* way to go, Gia. Anyway, it does. I'm going to add that to the summary now. I love this chapter! My final and favorite chapter will be up tomorrow. Look at me, I'm rambling. ****So read, enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: None of these people are mine.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Project**

Freddie didn't think it was as funny as Carly thought it was.

"I told you not to take that class," she spoke though her giggles.

"Carls, it's not funny," Sam was fuming. She had every right to be. Freddie definitely was. They both had taken Child Psychology because it was the last semester of senior year and everyone said it was easy. No one said anything about a fake baby. Or that partners were involved. So here they were, Sam, Freddie and their fake baby. But it did look real. Like really real.

"Well, it's only for a week. I'm sure you can manage," Carly said, trying and failing to hold back her laughter.

"Who wants pie?" Spencer suddenly yelled after coming out of his room.

"Ooh, me!" Carly jumped up and grabbed her coat. "No pie for you two. Stay here and take care of the baby until I get back."

"Carly," Sam and Freddie whined simultaneously.

"No whining, be good and pie might be in store for you later." Then she was out the door.

"Bye guys, bye baby," Spencer waved happily before stopping, "hey what's the baby's name?"

"Gravy," Sam stated as if were a name like John or Steve.

"Sam, you are not naming our baby Gravy," Freddie complained.

"Well you know what, nub-"

"Okay bye!" Spencer yelled and ran out before the arguing could escalate.

Gravy started crying immediately after the Shay siblings left their apartment.

"Fredwich! Momma and Gravy are hungry!" Sam yelled.

"Why must I always feed you?" Freddie asked.

"Because that's how we work. I punch you, you feed me, circle of life," she explained.

"Thank you for that wonderful insight into our relationship, Puckett." Freddie spoke with his head inside the fridge looking for food for the blonde demon that was also one of his best friends.

"It's not a relationship, Benson," she remarked as she forcibly fed fake food to Gravy.

"Whatever you say." He smirked when he saw the slight blush on her cheeks. One day she would at least admit to a friendship. "Hey be nicer to the baby. Here I'll show you." He took the baby from her hands and showed her how to gently feed him. "Now you burp him, like this." He slightly patted Gravy's back. This was all Sam needed.

"Oh you mean like this?" She smirked, then slapped him in the back so hard he fell forward.

"Sam! You could've hurt the baby!" he yelled as he got up, skillfully balancing the baby in one hand.

"Gravy's fine," as she sat back down on the couch she added, "you are such a pansy."

"Puckett, I'm done with your chiz- hold on my phone's vibrating." He wasn't exactly happy with what he saw on his phone screen. "Great, my mom wants me to go home and help her scrub the ceiling. Looks like you get the baby tonight. Later, Sam." He started to walk out the door.

"Hold on, Fredpapa, aren't you forgetting to say goodbye to your precious child." She was mocking him. Instead of fighting her he chose to go along with it.

"Actually, you are right." He strode up to her, grabbed the baby and kissed on the top of the head. "Bye son." He handed the baby back to Sam and added, "Bye, Puckett" and quickly kissed her before turning around to leave. Then he froze. He just accidentally kissed Sam Puckett. He was dead.

He turned around and immediately began to apologize," Sam- I'm so- it was an accident." While he stammered she just stared at him with an expression of bewilderment on her face. Once he finished his sort-of apology, he ran out the door. Ready to clean ceilings with his mom and not think about his accidental kiss with his sometimes best friend.

* * *

**Review It Up!**


	5. Party

**What up? So it's 9 o'clock but I still made my deadline so I'm satisfied! I had such a good time writing this one it got a little long. I wanted to keep the chapters shorter, but oh well**. **Special Shout out to Slowly Press The Clutch for a wonderful review and agreeing to the epicness of Lew-bo! This chapter is for you, my friend!**

**Warning: This chapter involves underage drinking. Sorry if you don't care for that.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ICarly, Wendy would be a main character. I love her!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Party**

Freddie couldn't believe this was happening. He was surprised his mother actually went along with it. The fact that his school and all the other parents agreed was just as surprising. The Senior Trip was being held at a campground on San Juan Island. The only downside to spending a weekend-long party with all of his friends was who the chaperones were. Mrs. Briggs and Mr. Howard insisted on coming on this trip with them. Principal Franklin tried to persuade them against it, but they were really looking forward to crushing the fun of the 50 seniors attending.

So here he was with his two best friends, along with Gibby, Wendy, and the others, sitting on the ferry to the island. Anticipation filled the air. Most was radiating off the blonde standing next to him.

"Wendy says that Gibby knows a secret spot in the woods!" she started doing a happy dance, all the while holding his arm tightly. The two friends had become increasingly physically affection. No one said a word though. Not unless they wanted Sam's fist to meet their face.

"Why are you excited about this?" he asked.

"It means we have a place to party, Benson. For a smart guy you are so dense sometimes," she poked him in the side as she said this, only causing him to smirk. But then her words hit him.

"Sam, what kind of partying are we talking about?" he already knew they answer to this.

"Well a few people brought some things that will make it a real party, if you know what I'm sayin'" she giggled when she saw the disgusted look on his face. "Come on Fredlumps, you're a man now, live a little."

"Did Sam Puckett just admit I'm a man?" he smirked at her as a blush rose on her face.

"You're still a nub. I'm out. Mama needs some food." She walked away in huff. Freddie loved pushing her buttons. In fact, he thrived on it. But he really wasn't looking forward to the party. He had only once consumed alcohol. It ended with him throwing up in Gibby's mom's flower beds while Sam yelled "Buck up nub!" She was visibly drunk as well, but could obviously hold her vodka better than him. She was a Puckett after all.

"Freddie, Freddie!" Carly yelled. He didn't notice her walk up."What's up, you've been zoned out for like five minutes." She had a concerned look on her face. Had he really blanked that bad?

"Oh, I was just thinking about that one time at Gibby's."

She laughed and replied, "The vodka incident? Yeah I remember the hangover." Carly had definitely loosened up over the years. He was glad. Her constant need to be proper had gotten annoying.

"Where's Sam? I thought she was with you." Carly slightly smiled at that, but Freddie ignored it.

"She went on a quest for food a few minutes ago."

Just then an announcement was made on the loud-speaker "Passengers we have reached our destination. Please make your way back to your vehicles." Freddie and Carly went to locate Sam then the three got back on the charter bus.

"Look, there's the campground!" Sam was literally bouncing in her seat she was so excited.

"What's with you?" Freddie inquired.

"I'm ready to get off this bus, a person can only take sitting next to you for so long."

"Last time I checked you chose the present seating arrangements." she blushed at this, but played it off.

"Well it was either that or sit with Carly and listen to her make up songs about the bus ride." she fiddled with the zipper on her jacket.

"I heard that!" Carly exclaimed from somewhere behind them.

"Cool you jets Carls!" Sam yelled back without looking up from her zipper.

"Alright Hoodlums, we're here!" Mr. Howard bellowed from the front of the bus. "If I had my way, you would all sleep on the ground! But sadly Principal Franklin didn't like the idea and had tents set up. Each tents allows up to three people. No mixed Gender! Now once I get off the bus you all can-" He was cut off by teens forcing their way off the bus and into the fresh air. Everyone went running, calling dibs on whatever tent they could get. Carly, Sam, and Wendy managed to get a decent tent, and Freddie and Gibby got the one next to it.

"Lights out in an hour!" Mrs. Briggs screeched before going into her own tent. After getting situated, everyone went to their tents to wait for the signal. Soon, they would party.

"Isn't this great!" Sam said as they walked through the crowd. She was leading the way of course. Carly was off somewhere chatting up a football player. So it was just the two of them. Not that Freddie was complaining. Eventually they made their way to the beverage table. It was covered in every alcohol beverage imaginable.

"Where did this come from," he asked, his eyes wide.

"I think Gibson. He says he knows a guy." She pointed behind them to reveal a shirtless Gibby on top of a picnic table doing a dance routine that he saved for parties. Freddie chuckled.

Sam grabbed a bottle and begun to chug it. She wiped her mouth and offered it to Freddie.

"No way. Not going through that again." He shoved her hand down.

"Seriously, you needed to live a little." She began to stare him down. It frightened him a little.

"Okay, Okay." He took the bottle form her and took a swig. "That's awful. What is it?"

"Freedom, Freddo!"

After sharing an entire bottle of "Freedom", Sam and Freddie had a difficult time staying upright, and were leaning on each other to keep from falling over. They were laughing at nothing in particular when Carly found them.

"Great you two are wasted. Now I have to play the mother." She took them over to a picnic table that was a safe distance from the party. "I'm going to go find something for you guys to dink that won't make you vomit. Sam do you want some food?" when the blond just mumbled Carly shook her head, "What am I saying, of course you want food. I'll be back. Stay put!" As she walked away, Freddie looked over at his highly intoxicated friend. Her hair looked really pretty. Had it always been that pretty? He had to touch it. Before his hazy mind could think, his hand reached up and started playing with her.

She looked at him with a very confused expression. "What are you doing Fredhead?"

"I wanted to touch you hair. Its soft." He slurred, trying to remain as sober as possible. Which was very hard to do. He dropped his hand. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Sam slumped into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Benson?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how school's almost over."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm gonna miss you."

"Really?" He didn't remember when they began holding hands, but her hand felt warm in his.

"Yeah, but I didn't say I was happy about it." She mumbled something else but he couldn't quite understand.

"What?" The he heard a light snore.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Puckett," he whispered before resting his cheek on her head.

Carly started walking toward them, but saw how they were sitting,grinned at Freddie, and went they other way. After that he drifted into a drunken slumber.

* * *

**Fin! Thank You to everyone who favorited, reviewed, yadda yadda. I had a blast working on this. I'm about to start a new story, so look out for that. Oh and review!! Love it, hate it? Tell me!**


End file.
